


Attack

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra, M/M, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angry steve is angry, i'm in a bad mood, shut up, steve cries, steve gets pissed and smashes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero isn't born. He's made from scrap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bad mood. Shut up. I never kill Tony off TT~TT *crawls into cave and cries*

The ground shook violently from underneath their feet, panic stirring in their bodies and the city.

Attack.

Bruce had to leave the lab before he turned into the "other guy", or the "jolly green giant" as Tony preferred to say.

Attack.

Clint and Natasha had to cut their training session short because A. the lights went out and B. they had to assemble and quickly with the team.

Attack.

Thor quickly went through the Bifrost from Asgard to Midgard when he heard about it, his father giving his consent before Thor left his home to go and help his Midgarian team.

Attack.

Steve was in his own training when the power went out and the machines went offline, his soldier instinct instantly taking over and know something wasn't right.

Attack.

Tony was in his office, hand burrowed in his thick brown hair when the lights went out. He wasn't in Stark Towers but he always kept a spare suit in the closet. The emergency lights flashed on in an instant ad Tony was up on his feet in seconds, rushing to get his suit. It was on it seconds and Tony was out, glass shattering. "Avengers! Assemble!" Tony said demandingly into his com that was installed into the suit.

Attack.

The suit lit up with an image of Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Steve and if they were active or not. As if on cue when he said it, the red shadows covering their images instantly flashed to green, a smirk dancing on Tony's face.

Attack.

It was havoc. Insanity. Probably worse than Loki's attack that happened a few years ago. This would tell if they'd actually live or not. That's what Hydra was aiming for. It was sickening, but it was true.

Attack.

Tony was expecting to see a bunch of Hydra's men crawling around but instead, he saw the actually machine emerge from the ocean. That couldn't be good. At all. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Attack.

"Cap, you and Bruce take the legs. Natasha, you and Clint and Thor take the people inside," Tony was throwing out orders. "I'll take care of the brain." Oh, when he said "brain", he meant he was going to try and shut it down without trying to kill himself. _Try_ was the huge keyword there.

Attack. 

Tony sent a quick "Love you, baby" to Steve in particular to Steve, making sure the line was connected only to Steve and nobody else. When he got a response back from his fiancé, Tony connected everyone back in to one connection. Everyone went to their said positions and the real battle begun.

Attack. 

With getting civilians to safety and trying to rid of Hydra, this battle could cut in dangerously close.

Attack. 

The Hulk and Steve went at it with destroying the legs; Hulk was literally ripping them apart and tearing the wires while Steve took his shield to them, occasionally looking up to try and find Tony, worry building up, but he pushed the negative feeling away. 

Attack. 

Thor and Clint easily broke the windows that serves as the "eyes" of the stupidly large machine, the two assassins and Norse God busting in. Clint took his arrows to the controls that made the thing move while Thor helped, Natasha going at it with killing the people inside quickly one by one.

Attack. 

Tony zoomed around the thing, dodging the blasts that swam towards him. "Can you guys gimme some space can cut the-" Tony cut short himself as the blasts stopped, hearing the Hulk and Steve continue to demolish the legs. "Never mind."

Attack. 

"You're welcome." Clint smirked as he commented to Tony taking his arrow to a Hydra scum that was right behind Natasha when she didn't notice.

Attack. 

"You alright up there, Stark?" Steve asked. He always called his lover by his last name in the line of duty. It was just a thing that he did and would always stick with. 

Attack. 

Tony could hear the worry plummeting in Steve's voice. It made him...smile a little. It was cute when Steve worried. "I'm fine, Cap," he replied after a second later of a long pause. "It's not like I'm gonna get killed. Clint already shocked the guns out for me." There was a guff "You're welcome" in their ears again and Tony's eyes rolled.

Attack. 

"Be careful with what you say," Steve warned. "The things that you say might come back and give you what you say."

Attack. 

"Please shut up," Tony grunted. "You're making me nervous." Tony heard an apologetic "Sorry" and he quickly forgave his soon-to-be husband. Tony grunted as the machine started to slowly fall. "Keep 'er steady!" Tony ordered sharply, hearing Thor, Clint, and Natasha leave the machine. It suddenly stopped moving and Tony knew that the Hulk was holding it.

Attack. 

It took a couple more seconds but Tony found the part to shut it down. "Alright, I found it. I'm going to blow this sucker to tiny pieces!" The repulsors started to glow heavily but they didn't get anywhere when Tony was suddenly shot directly in the reactor. His suit started to malfunction and then the power shut off. Tony suddenly screamed in pain, the suit falling to the earth. 

Attack. 

"Tony!!" Steve yelled and ran over with the others by his side. Steve pulled Tony's helmet off and the first thing he noticed was his lover's face paling quickly, faint and weak sounds of pain seeping out of him. The next thing he noticed was the reactor wasn't glowing. That set Steve into panic mode. 

Attack. 

Tony whimpered in horrendous pain, fresh blood rolling out of his mouth. He was dying and it was happening fast right in front of his teammates eyes, Tony being held by his lover for the last time. 

Attack. 

The Hydra machine suddenly blew up, chunks and pieces falling on them. Steve quickly grabbed his shield and protected him and his dying lover until the rain of scraps stopped falling. "Tony, _please_ hold on for a bit longer..." Steve whispered, trying to fight back tears that threatened to fall. 

Attack. 

Tony looked up with a half living, stupid smirk, blood on his lips. "You're...cute when you...worry, babe..." Tony whispered weakly, his words hardly coming out. He was fading. Fading too fast. Too fast for his and everyone's liking. The bullet had shattered the glass on the reactor and sent the glass streaming inside him, along with the bullet. It was impossible for Tony to live after that. There was no possible way. "Look at the bright side," he whispered. "At...least we...won..."

Attack. 

"You're an idiot," Steve choked out and pulled his mask away from his face to look down at Tony's pale, dying face. "We won but we're also _losing_ you, Tony..." Steve struggled out the painful words of horror.

Attack. 

"I'll...still be with you, Cap," Tony whispered, lifting a metal hand and placed it on Steve's heart. "Here... I'll be right here...and in your...dreams forever. Don't cry...please..." More bright blood pooled out and on to the dirty ground. 

Attack. 

"Tony, baby, please...please don't leave me," Steve nearly begged, angry tears streaming down his face. "I-I can't live without you!" Steve's body was trembling badly. He would be miserable without Tony to hold and love. 

Attack. 

"Y...Yes, you will," Tony said weakly. "I...have faith in you, Cap..." Tony whispered, feeling his eyes needing to close, death drawing near. 

Attack. 

"Tony..." Steve whimpered, running trembling fingers through his brown hair. Tears plugged up his eyes as they fell quickly. It felt as if his own heart was a parts of Tony's failing one and felt as if his own was slowly, painfully, getting ripped out of his chest. 

Attack.

"I lo...ove...you..." Tony whispered, the words barely escaping and his eyes closed, blood streaming out of his mouth and head rolling to the side. Death struck its time upon Tony's young body and life. 

Attack. 

"No, Tony, please," Steve whined, shaking his dead fiancé. "Tony! Please, come back!!" Steve wailed, hugging the playboy to his chest and didn't even care if blood got on his uniform. Tony was gone forever and Steve would never accept it. Ever. 

Attack...


End file.
